Eislon
Eislon er Eisloniens hovedstad, og siges at være den smukkeste by i Niraham. Alle stadens bygninger, som er formet af marmor og rosenkvarts med mange dekorationer af sølv, guld og ædelsten, stråler i solskinnet. Kun elvere har lov til at færdes i Eislon, skønt der gøres undtagelser for vigtige diplomater og personlige forbindelser til højtstående medlemmer af samfundet. Byen har aldrig været invaderet, og det er højest usandsynligt, at den nogensinde vil blive det, så intet sortblodsvæsen har nogensinde kunnet skue dens pragt. Eislon blev skabt for mange tusind år siden ved hjælp af magi, og resultatet af de elviske mageres arbejde er mere end betagende. Den er et syn som tager pusten fra ethvert menneske, og som for elverne selv er en genstande for både stolthed og kærlighed. Her lever elverfolket i tryghed og fred med hverandre, og her hersker glæden. Bygningerne i Eislon er for størstedelens vedkommende skabt af hvid marmor og fin rosenkvarts, der gløder varmt i solen og skinner køligt, når det er månens stråler, som oplyser gaderne. Overalt i byen findes der skønne dekorationer og statuer, som er formet af pure sten, ædelt metal og smukke juveler. Mange af bygningerne, især templerne, har årer af ædelmetal løbende igennem sig, og disse tråde af sølv og guld der smyger sig om hver eneste søjle og igennem både gulve, vægge og lofter får bygningerne til at glitre som stjernerne selv. Gaderne der snor sig igennem staden er rene og vide, og her færdes elvere i fred blandt hverandre, mens munter snak og børns latter frit hæver sig op under himlen. Der er ingen vagter at se på gadehjørnerne, for de er unødvendige på et sted, hvor kun elvere færdes. Ved Eislons porte og på byens mure står der under alle omstændigheder vagtposter, men der er ingen grund til at have en håndhævende ordensmagt på gaderne, for i Eislon bliver der ikke startet kroslagmål og gadekampe, som der gør i menneskenes byer. Der findes ikke nogle forretningsgader i Eislon, for hver elvers levebrød er i hans eller hendes eget hjem. Desuden handler elverne ikke på samme måde som menneskene - de bytter deres varer, men deler også med de trængende, for i Eislonien yder man efter evne og nyder efter behov. Som endnu et aspekt der adskiller sig fra menneskenes byer, indeholder Eislon ligeledes et udpræget element af underskøn natur som, på trods af sin formodede fremmedhed i midten af en veludviklet civilisations hjerte, synes at høre lige så meget hjemme iblandt de hvide bygninger som de smukke, spidsørede elvere gør: Slyngplanter, både med og uden blomster, snor sig gladelig op langs mange af byens mure og omkring diverse bygningers søjler, for elverne har altid været et folk i pagt med naturen, og selv i deres storslåede byer fryder det dem at have planter og dyreliv tæt omkring sig. Urter og blomster spirer ligeledes i hvert eneste hus’ have, frit voksende iblandt de mange eksotiske frugttræer, som elverne selv har fået til at gro fra jorden, eller som de har importeret fra fjerne egne. Duften af blomster hænger sødeligt overalt i luften, og sangfugle kvidrer i takt til den melodi af klukkende vand, som lyder fra de mange klare kildevæld, der springer direkte fra jordens indre for dernæst at forsvinde i den igen. Vigtige bygninger i Eislon inkluderer højkongens palads samt Stjernernes Citadel, som er Iorins højtempel og ligge ved siden af Moderens Sale til Sissianna, og Skaberens Katedral som er Eislons største tempel til Nimar.